


I'll marry you instead

by Rose_fanfics



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Eunwoo's parents are also only mentioned, Gangs, How do I tag?, I guess I'll add more tags when I think of them?, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, The original characters are only mentioned, jinjin is the leader of the gang, maybe a tiny bit violence at the end, no violence, no written gore, the rest are part of it, this is a gang au, this is for my bingo sheet, um...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_fanfics/pseuds/Rose_fanfics
Summary: Where Jinwoo is always finding himself in compromising situations, this one is not to count out. Dongmin is always somehow at the center of the situation.-OR where Dongmin has had 4 weddings but never once got married and on the 5th one something goes wrong again. Jinwoo steps in to save the day. Dongmin decides otherwise.This is my gang au of my bjj bingo.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Original Character(s), Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Kudos: 1





	I'll marry you instead

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3! I already like it here better than wattpad. Anyways enjoy!

The trip to America was something special from the day they heard about it. They were all excited. Not as excited as Jinwoo though. He’d wanted to go back to the states ever since they last left them. What he didn’t expect was to be in this situation.   
Dongmin was getting married today. He’d found a beautiful girl and she agreed to marry him. He looked overjoyed the entire morning. Jinwoo was happy as well. One of his best friends was getting married today.  
“Jin-hyung.” A voice called from the door. Jinwoo walked to it and peaked out.  
“Bin-ah?” Jinwoo asked. He stepped out of the groom’s dressing room and looked down the hallway. Bin popped up right next to him.  
“We’ve got a small problem.” Bin said scratching the back of his head in nervousness.  
“What’s wrong?” Jinwoo asked guessing what happened already.  
“It’s uh it’s the bride.” Bin said and Jinwoo took off to the brides room. He knocked on the door and peaked in when he got no response. Bin caught up to him as he searched for the bride.  
“She left this.” Bin said, handing him a piece of paper. Jinwoo took it and scanned it. He tried to make out as much as he could from it being written in English.  
“Fuck!” Jinwoo cursed under his breath.  
“What do we do?” Bin asked.  
“You take Rocky and find her. I’ll create a distraction.” Jinwoo said before running back to the groom's changing room. He tried to enter quietly but he was found out when Dongmin turned to him.  
“What’s wrong?” The younger asked.  
“No the bride was just trying to choose the best shoe. Look I have to go and make sure everything’s fine in the venue.” Jinwoo said before running out of the room again. Myungjun who was walking down the hall and looked at him.  
“I heard about the bride.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! I wrote a one-shot in one chapter. When I usually write one-shots it always ends up as a two-shot. It's funny how you can tell I wrote this when I had too much coffee and when I'd just woken up at 1 am. Thank you for reading anyway! Love ya! <3


End file.
